As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,315,485; 3,193,287; 3,870,297; 4,566,689; 4,625,962; 4,632,385; 4,679,787; and 4,729,558 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse treadmill based exercise apparatus.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they do suffer from a number of shared deficiencies.
To begin with, all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are devoted solely to lower body treadmill type exercise devices. In addition, none of the prior art devices either envision an upper body exercise adjunct to a treadmill apparatus; or, the use of the treadmill bed as a power take off or a resistance means for an upper body exercising device.
Given the fact that there are vast members of specialized exercising apparatus, it comes as somewhat of a surprise that, to date no one has effectively combined a lower body and upper body exercise apparatus that works primarily off of the treadmill portion of the combined apparatus.